Ichiruki El misterio de las sombras
by Dante Archer
Summary: Ichigo y sus amigos se adentraran en un reino nuevo para ellos llamado soulshadows
1. Capitulo 1: Comienzo de todo

Capitulo 1: Comienzo de todo

Era una noche lluviosa, aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, cuando recibo una llamada telefonica de Ichigo:

-Javier, ¿como llevas los examenes?-

-Bueno tu sabes, Matematica es lo que lo llevo mas, pero se aprobara ¿y tu?-dije

-Yo creo que suspendere-dijo el en tono desanimado

-OH venga Ichigo tampoco es para tanto, ni que fueras Inoue jajajajajjajjaja-fije en tono gracioso. Y seguimos conversando hasta altas horas de la noche menos mal que mañana era fiesta y no teniamos instituto. A la mañana siguiente acordamos quedar todos Inoue, Chado, Ishida, Ichigo, Tastuki y yo para ir ha comprar unas cosas para la fiesta de esta noche donde vendrian Idi y Renji (la pareja del instituto), despues de pasar por muchos escaparates y de ver cosas que Inoue se le antojo ver nos dirigimos a la casa de Ichigo alli ya estaban Idi y Renji esperandonos, cuando entramos:

-Ya, estamos en casa-dijo Ichigo

-Bienvenido Ichi-nii-dijo Karin, seguido de Yuzu

-Hola Karin, Yuzu-chan-dijimos todos

-Ho...hola javi-senpai-dijo Yuzu cortada

-Oh, Yuzu te he traido algo-dije dandole un peluche de leon, Karin al ver la cara de su hermana menor sonrio-Oh casi se me olvidaba Karin me han dado esto para ti-añadi dandole un carta

-¿Para mi?-dijo ella extrañada pero cuando abrio la carta lo comprendio todo y una sonrisa tonta le vino soltando solo un "baka"

-Por cierto ¿y papá?-pregunto Ichigo sacando de sus pensamiento a Karin

-A, bueno dijo que tenia trabajo y se fue-dijo Yuzu

-Bueno, empezamos o que Fresita-dijo Renji burlandose de el

-¿A quien llamas fresita, Cabeza de piña?-dijo Ichigo enfadado

-¿A quien llamas Cabeza de piña, Fresita?-dijo Renji mas enfadado

-Siempre igual chicos nunca cambiais-dijo Idi

-A empezado el-dijeron al sumisono

-Me da igual quien haya empezado me gustaria que pot un dia os comportaseis como persona no como animales-dijo Idi, despues de eso empezamos la fiesta. A la mañana siguiente teniamos instituto con lo nos recogimos pronto, en el camino de ida al instituto me topo con un Ichigo cabizbajo como pensativo

-¿En que piensas?-dije alcanzandole

-Ahhhhhhhhhh, que susto me has dado Javier-dijo Ichigo, despues no echamos a reir, y nos fuimos el dia transcurrio como si nada, hasta que el descanso yendo a por un cafe para mi choco con una chica de pelo negro

-Perdon-dije cortesmente

-Oh no te preocupes, por cierto ¿Eres de la clase 2.3?-dijo la chica

-Sip, ¿porque lo preguntas?-dije confuso -Oh, ya veo, soy nueva en este instituto mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki, ¿y yu como te llamas?-dijo ella

-Oh, encantado yo soy Javier Navoz pero puedes llamarme Javi o Javier como te plazca-dije, en ese momento sono el timbre

-Bueno, dentro de un rato nos veremos, ¿no?-dijo ella sonriendome

-Claro-Y me fui para dentro.

-Bueno, queridos alumnos os presento a nuestra nueva compañera de clase-dijo Ikanagua

-Hola, soy Rukia Kuchiki, encantada de conoceros-dijo ella, y transcurrio las horas que faltaba de la escuela como si nada, pero un mal estaba acechando desde hacia un tiempo a nuestras personas que nos cambiria por completo a todos, esa misma noche me quede a dormir en casa de ichigo para estudiar con el, pero nos quedamos dormidos tanto Ichigo como yo, algo hizo despertarme bruscamente

-Oh por fin has despertado-dijo una voz

-¿Donde estoy? ¿Quien eres?-dije

-Bueno, bueno cada pregunta a su debido tiempo-dijo la voz-Te dire donde estas,estas en el mundo paralelo al que vosotros llamais vida, en la soulshadows-Añadio

-¿En la Soulshadows?-dije extrañado, en ese momento vi a todo a mis amigos tirados, cuando Ichigo despierta y mira a su alrededor

-Asi, que todo es cierto-dijo el tranquilo y sereno

-¿El que es cierto?-le pregunte

-Estamos en el origen de toda sombra-dijo el

-¿En el origen de toda sombra?, ¿de que hablas Ichigo?-dije

-Es sencillo, tu eres yo y yo soy tu-dijo una voz mire para atras y vi una persona parecida a la mia

CONTINUARA...


	2. Capitulo 2: La leyenda de las zampakutos

-¿Tu eres yo?-dije anonadado, no me lo creia, pero esa sombra se parecia a mi, pero no era yo

-¿Sorprendido?, este lugar donde tu verdadero yo existe debajo de esa envoltura llamada carne-dijo mi sombra

-Imposible, tu no puedes ser yo, eres...eres...-dije

-¿diferente?-dijo la sombra-¿acaso te sorprendes de tu verdadera identidad, Javier?-añadio

-No, jamas seras mi yo-dije

-Nunca podras negarme, Javier este eres tu y lo seguiras siendo yo soy tu y tu eres yo, admitelo-Dijo la sombra

-Getsuga Tensho-dijo alguien, en ese momento veo a Ichigo empuñando una especie de arma como una katana

-Javier ¿estas bien?-dijo Ichigo

-¿Ichigo?-dije

-Si, soy yo,Javier-dijo el

-¿Pero que son esas cosas?-dije confuso

-Ya, te lo he dicho Javier yo tu verdadero yo,admitelo-dijo la sombra

-No, nunca seras...-dije

-Javier no lo hagas-dijo Ichigo

-¡NUNCA SERAS YO!-dije

-Jajajajajajajja, siento el poder de tu ira de tu odio hacia mi jajajajaja, ahora te dire mi nombre yo soy Burst-dijo la sombra, en ese nomento Burst aparece como una especie de persona en fuego soportando una especie de katana al igual que Ichigo, en ese momento pierdo el conocimiento

-Maldito seas me las pagaras maldit, Getsuga Tenshooo-dijo Ichigo

-Oh veo que has aceptado a Zangetsu-dijo Burst

-Zangetsu, es diferente a mi pero los dos tenemos en comun algo proteger a las personas que queremos, no importa como sea pero no dejare que tu siendo su zampakuto lo destruyas

-Jep, siempre pense que eras fuerte y que algo escondias, pero esto me cojio desprevenido, me gustaria saber que pensaran los demas si te vieran jajajajajjaja-dijo Burst

-Jep, unas simples imagenes no me detendran para derrotarte-dijo Ichigo sonriendo

-¿Tu crees?, ¿acaso saben tus hermanas quien fue el causante de la muerte de tu madre Masaki?-dijo Burst

-¿Que?-dijo Ichigo sorprendido

-Fuistes tu Ichigo, tu matastes a tu madre cuando ella que fue a rescatarte-dijo Burst enseñandole la escena a Ichigo

-Eso, eso es MENTIRA-dijo Ichigo cabreado aun mas

-No es mentira, Ichigo es la cruda realidad, tu mataste a tu madre, eres un asesino y lo sabes-dijo Burst

-No, yo...yo...-dijo Ichigo cayendo en shock

-Ya no eres tan valiente como antes ¿no maldito?-dijo Burst, pero al ver que este no dio respuesta añadio-bueno pues moriras aqui mismo con tu sombra-

-No lo escuches-dijo una voz

-Tu, ¿Como has logrado?-dijo Burst

-Bust me e dado cuenta de que eres como yo, en una cosa-dijo esa voz

-Je, esto se ha puesto interesante, ¿en que segun tu?-dijo Burst

-Je, es muy sencillo, somos calculadores, astutos, y en que siempre vemos las cosas como son y es por eso que tu eres yo pero yo JAMAS SERE COMO TU, RUGEEE FLAME-dije en ese momento en mi mano aparece una espada parecida a una katana

-Javier-dijo Ichigo sorprendido

-Ichigo, me has protegido siempre y por eso te admiro pero esta batalla es una batalla contra yo mismo, sino me venco a mi mismo nadie podra hacerlo, lamento que hayas conocido mi verdadero yo pero nada se puede ocultar en esta vida, tarde o temprano aparece se conoce lo oculto-dije

-Javi-dijo Ichigo y sonriendo añadio-de acuerdo amigo, te lo encargo pero yo tambien quiero ayudar-

-Gracias, amigo, vamos a por el-dije y luchamos con el, fue una fiera e increible lucha pero pudimos vencerlo

-Jep, no creeria que fueras capaz de superarme Javier en serio, ahora puedo estar seguro de eres el que buscaba-dijo y desaparecio convertiendose en Flame

-Javier, esa es tu zanpakuto-dijo Ichigo

-¿mi zampakuto?-dije

-si, Javier las zampakutos son almas conectadas con las personas, es decir Burst era Flame pero al ser rechazado por ti se transformo es Burst-dijo el

-Ya, entiendo entonces al acceptar que el era mi sombra se volvio Flame pero una parte de el todavia seguia siendo odiada por mi ¿no es asi?-dije

-Si, algo asi-dijo Ichigo

-Bueno ahora que hacemos salir de aqui es imposible y ademas estoy preocupados por los demas que no se donde estan-dije

-De acuerdo, sigamos adelante-dijo Ichigo, Mientras tanto en una parte de Soulshadows:

-Bien, veo que habeis conseguido seguir adelante, pero dudo que podais enfrentar con las demas sombras que le esperan a vuestros amigos-dijo alguien

Continuara...


	3. Capitulo 3: La decisión 1ra parte

Capitulo 3

La decisión 1ra parte

-Idi, cuidado detras ti-dijo Renji

-¿Que?,aggg-cayo suelo idi del empujon que le dio Renji

-Lo siento Idi, fue un placer conocerte aggg-dijo por ultimo antes de ser atravezado por una espada oscura

-Renji, renji, renjiiiiii-dijo ella corriendo a socorrerlo, cuando llego tomo su manos estaba helada como si de la mano de ub muerto se tratase

-jep, sien...to...dejar...te pero...es...mi deber...como...hom...bre el defenderte-dijo el entrecortrado por el sangrado que tenia

-Renji, por favor no me dejes, por favor no me dejes, eres mi unica razon por la que vivo, por favor no me dejes sola-dijo ella llorando

-No llo...res ca..ri..ño, pron...to vol...veremos a ver...nos lo pro..., lo pro...-y murio

-¿Renji?, dime que es, ¡RENJIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-Dijo, en ese momento se despierta sobresaltada

-Por fin despiertas dormilona-dijo Renji-¿otra vez esa pesadilla?-añadio

-Parecia tan real, pense que te perdia- dijo ella agarrando fuertemente las sabanas del saco de dormir, en ese momento siente a Renji detras de ella abrazandola

-Sabes que eso nunca pasara, asi que tranquila cariño, que mala hierba nunca muere-dijo el

-Hombre por fin os encontramos-dijo Ichigo-¿Habeis encontrado a ishida y cia?-añadio

-No, estuvimos buscando desde que caimos en este lugar tan raro, por cierto Javier, veo que ya tienes tu zampakuto, es decir que obteniste-añadio

-Oh, si se llama Flame-dije mirandola y observando su hoja

-Es bonita, ojala yo algun dia consiga una, como la vuestra-dijo Idi desanimada

-Oh, venga Idi-chan veras como lo conseguiras-dijo Ichigo

-Algun dia, lo conseguira-dijo Renji con tono ironico que a Idi le molesto, esa misma noche me toco guardia con Idi

-No se como le aguantas Idi, yo ya lo hubiera mandado al garete-dije, observando el firmamento

-No es tan malo, y lo sabes, solo que su gracia no tiene gracia-dijo ella

-jajajajaja, lo se lo se por eso te lo dijo jajajja-dije

-Hombre, tu estas con Matsumoto y yo no dijo nada respecto a ella y mira que es para decir-dijo ella riendose de la cara que puse cuando me entere que sabia de mi historia de amor con Matsumoto-Por cierto que estara haciendo ahora-añadio

-Vageando supuestamente, es una chica comoda, la verdad-dije con cierto tono ironico

-Jajajajjajaja,ya veo-dijo ella riendose

-Por cierto Idi, he notado que has estado muy intranquila hoy, ¿te pasa algo?-dije mirandola por primera vez en lo que habia de charla

-Bueno, otra vez han vuelto los sueños esos que tengo cuandonpasa algo fuera de lo normal y tu sabes que yo nunca fallo en mis sueños-dijo ella mirando el firmamento-pero...-callo un momento bajando la cabeza y sin apartar la mirada del fuego

-¿pero que?-dije

-Casi siempre veo todo ¿no?-dijo ella,yo asintí-pero ahira es diferente sueño el mismo sueño que matan a Renji por salvarme pero no consigo ver al autor del ataque, era como si fuera una...-dijo pero fue interrumpio por mi

-Una sombra, se a que refieres, yo hara unos dias antes de todo esto soñe que la ciudad de Karakura estaba en llamas y que todos estaban muerto y en medio una sombra-dije

-Pero eso fue solo un sueño-dijo ella

-Yo no estaria tan seguro-dije serio

-¿Por qué lo dices? No me digas que el sueño que yo tuve se hara realidad-dijo Idi aterrada, yo no dije nada solo coji mi zampakuto me fui directo a Idi

-Arde, Flame-llegue a decir

-¿Javier, que pasa porque me miras asi?-dijo Idi

-Voy a matarte-dije

-¿Que?,¿pero porque?-dijo ella

-Eres debil, mereces morir aqui y ahora, adios idi-dije

-NO-dijo ella-Otra pesadilla pero es distinta-penso

-Buenos dias dormilona-dije ironicamente porque todavia era de noche

-¿Me quede dormida?-dijo ella

-Logicamente, bueno espera a qui ire a avisar a Renji e Ichigo-dije, y me fui

-¿Que fue esa pesadilla de ahora era tan real?-penso ella

-Son la realidad de lo pasaria si sigues con ellos Renji morira a manos de Javier y la siguiente seras tu, pero eso podria cambiar, si tu te decides abandonarlos-dijo una voz

-¿Quien eres tu?-dijo ella

-Solo alguien que quiere ayudarte a salvar a tus amigos, es tu decision o los salvas o mueren tu decides- dijo la voz


	4. Capitulo 4: La decisión 2da parte

Capitulo 4

La decision 2 parte

-Asi, que yo tengo en mi mano cambiar el mundo, el destino de Renji-penso Idi

-Cambio dr turno pequeña-dijo Renji, aproximandose hacia su posicion

-De acuerdo, buenas noches-dijo ella con una sonrisa hacia el, ya alcanzo la mañana, asi que nos pusimos en marcha, Ichigo y Renji se peleaban por cual camino cojer

-Buenos dias, dormilona-dije a Idi que salio de la tienda

-Hola Javi-dijo Idi

-¿Crees que alguna vez se lleven bien?-dije mirandolos

-No creo jajajaja los dos son tal para cual-dijo ella, asi siguimoa nosotro camino para encontrar al restro del grupo y buscar una forma de salir de aqui, pasamos dias y dias, Ichigo ya estaba cansado, en cambio Renji seguia entusiasmado, la razon nunca lo supe, Idi y yo estabamos exhaustos, hasta que nos encontramos a una especie de animal o mascota algo parecido a un leon pero en tamaño mini

-¡Kon!, te creia ya muerto-dijo Ichigo sorprendido

-Ichigo, cuanto tiempo-dijo una voz por detras nuestra

-Nee-san-dijo Kon lanzandose a por esa persona

-Ru..kia, ¿que haces tu, aqui?-dijieron Renji e ichigo a la misma vez

-Bueno, pues sigo ordenes del Comandante-dijo ella

-Oh, ya veo-dijo Ichigo

-¿Perdonad, pero tu eres Rukia Kuchiki, la misma que estaba en la escuela de Karakura-dije sorprendido

-Jajajja, veo que os conoceis-dijo Renji-por cierto-añadio-¿Como esta,Kuchiki-Taicho?-

-Bueno el...se caso de nuevo-dijo ella

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeee? ¿Byakuya casado?-Dijo Ichigo sorprendido

-Sip, con Yoruichi-dijo ella ruborizada

-¿Nani?, ¿Byakuya con Yoruichi? Quien lo diria-dijo Ichigo, y siguieron todo el camino ellos dos hablando, mientras Kon, estaba con nosotros dos sentado en mi hombro, ligando con Idi

-Kon, como se entere Renji que le quitas a la chica, te despellejara jajajaja-dije

-Jep, ese pelo de piña, no tiene ni media torta, es mejor que se enamore de mi que soy mas protector para ella-dijo el

-Jajajajja, Kon, creo que me llevare muy bien conmigo-dije, en ese momento el grupo se para

-¿Que pasa?-pregunte

-Algo, se aproxima-dijo Renji

-Volvemos a encontrarnos Idi-dijo una voz

-Tu-dijo Idi, y de la nada aparece una sombra con forma de mujer

-He venido ha saber tu respuesta-dijo la sombra

-¿De que respuesta esta hablando, Idi?-dijo Renji, ella sin mediar palabra, se fue hacia Renji y besandolo fugazmente le dijo

-Lo siento, amor mio pero, esto es para salvarte-

-¿Idi?-dije

-Sakura-dijo ella-he tomado una decision

-¿Cual?, piensa lo esta en juego-dijo la sombra

-Si, lo se y es por eso que ire contigo-dijo ella, para sorpresa nuestra

-Idi, no me dijas que nos traicionaras-dijo Renji

-Lo siento-dijo ella, y se fue

-Idiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-dijo Renji, pero ella ya habia desparecido, ella antes de irse nos miro con cara de tristeza


	5. Capitulo 5: Lazos

Capitulo 5

Lazos

-Idi, porque, porque me traicionaste-dijo Renji

-Sigamos adelante, chicos-dijo Ichigo

-¿Que?, maldito piensas dejar que Idi se vaya, tenemos que rescatarla , maldita sea-dijo Renji

-Renji, Idi...,ella es una de ellos-dijo Ichigo serio

-Imposible, ella...jamas...jamas...jamas, quizas tengas razon, Ichigo pero no la abandonare ella es mi mujer, jure ante ella que la protegeria y la defenderia pase lo que pase y eso hare, si ella se volvio enemiga yo...yo...-dijo el cerrando el puño

Renji, se como te sientes pero tienes que entenderlo ella a tomado una decision, nadie puede cambiarla-dijo Ichigo calmandolo

-Quizas tenga razon y sea un suicidio que vaya para alla-dijo Renji desanimado

-Gracias, viejo amigo-dijo Ichigo y alejandose de el añadio-Acamparemos aqui-

Mientras tanto en algun lugar:

-Maestro, una chica dice que quiere veros-dijo un guardia

-Dejala que pase-dijo él, y paso

-Buenas, mi señor, esta es la chica que le dije se llama Idi, desea unirse a vuestro ejercito-dijo Sakura

-Bien, bien, Idi acercate y mirame-dijo él, cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio quien era

-Tu eres... Aizen-dijo ella sorprendida

-Jaja o veo que me conoces, yo a ti en cambio tambien se quien eres y quien vendra a tu rescate, jajajajaja, guardias llevarlas tanto a Sakura como a nueatra huesped a un lugar seguro-dijo Aizen

-Maestro con mi debido respeto no hace falta que nos reguardeis en un lugar seguro proporcionanos una habitacion yo sere su guardaespalda, ya que yo soy su sombra, y tambien su zampakuto-dijo Sakura. En ese momento a 5km de alli nosotros estabamos durmiendo, cuando de repente veo a Renji levantarse y moverse hacia fuera

-Tss, en que falle, dimelo zabimaru, en que-dijo Renji sentado con su zampakuto en la mano vuando en ese momento la figura de Zabimaru aparece

-Renji, tienes que admitirlo, ella es una enemiga y como tal tiene que ser destruida-dijo zabimaru

-Es tan facil decirlo, para ti porque no tienes sentimientos hacia ella-dijo Renji tirando una piedra

-Quizas Zabimaru no pero tu lo tienes y te comprendo yo tambien estoy conmocionado por lo ocurrido ella era una buena amiga y me encantaria salvarla, pero eso ya es imposible-dije mirando al firmamento

-Javi, yo creo que ire por mi cuenta la amo, daria mi vida por ella, por eso he tomado una decision, si ella se ha convertido en el enemigo no me queda otra que morir luchando con ella,asi que gracias por todo-dijo renji

-No iras solo Renji yo ire contigo,¿ tienes todo preparado?-dije

-Si, esta todo, vayamonos pues-dijo renji, y asi fue como fuimos a rescatar a idi, mientra tanto en el castillo de Aizen:

-Idi, deberias comer-dijo Sakura

-No tengo hambre-dijo ella con desden y mirando la luna llena

-¿Crees vendran?-dijo Sakura

-¿Quien?-dijo Idi -le e traicionado a todo el mundo-añadio ella entristesida

-Sabes que Renji no te dejara aqui y te abandonara-dijo Sakura mirandola

-Si, el...no, no tengo que pensar en eso ya, les traicione dudo que vengan a rescatarme-dijo Idi, en ese momento se escucha una alarma:

-Parece que lo hicieron-dijo Sakura, Idi no dijo nada solo bajo la cara y dos lagrimas le recorrieron los cachetes pero disimulo para que Sakura no viese que le agrado que hallan venido

-Vamos, Idi tenemos que interceptarlo-dijo Sakura

-Bien-y se fueron de alli, Mientras Renji y yo estabamos luchando con todo tipo de arrancars, cua do la nada aparece un tornado de hojas y por fin aparecio el gran enemigo Sakura junto con Idi que aparecio con la cabeza abajo

-Idi-dijo Renji asindo el gesto como para ir a por ella pero Idi le interrumpio

-No te me acerques Renji-

-Pero ¿por que?-dijo Renji sorprendido

-Jep, patetico humano, Desaparece-dijo Sakura dabdole un patada que lo deja tirado al suelo

-Renji-dije-Idi, ¿que estas haciendo, si se puede saber?-dije molesto- el a venido a por ti esperando que tu fueses lo que eras antes

-Permitime que te dija que ella se ha pasado al lado opuesto, ella ya os a olvidado-dijo Sakura

-Te equivocas, Sakura, ella siempre nos recordara sea quien sea, nosotros estaremos con ella, no importa el porque o el como pero nos recordara-dijo Renji levantandose

-Oh ya veo tu sigues pensando que la recuperaras pero ya es demasiado tarde porque yo sea tu ultimo dia aqui, MUERE -Dijo Sakura lanzado uhn tornado en direccion a Renji

-Renji, no-dije, pero en ese momento se ve a Idi empujando a Renji

-¡Idi!-dijo Renji, corriendo asia ella

-Incensata, ¿que has echo?-dijo Sakura

-Lo que debi de haber echo antes destruirte-dijo ella

-¿Que?, tu tenias planeado esto-dijo Sakura, cuando en ese momento Sakura se vuelve una zampakuto y se rompe por la mitad

-Idi, ¿estas bien?-dijo Renji

-A...mor mio... Se fuerte va...le, lucha por los dos pro..mete..lo-dijo Idi entrecortada

-Te lo prometo pero no te vayas por favor-dijo Renji entre lagrimas

-No... Te... Preocupes... Siempre estare en tu corazon...-dijo ella acariciandole y el le correapondido cojiendole la mano, cuando en ese momento, su mano se le cae

-¿Idi?, Idi contestame, no me dejes no me dejes por favor-dijo el llorando

-Lo siento Renji,-dije, en ese momento Ichigo y Rukia llegan

-Renji, yo...lo siento...-dijo el, Mientras tanto ajeno a todo eso

-Idi, por fin despiertas-dijo Inoue

-¿Donde estoy?-dijo ella

-En casa de Ichigo, os encontramos caidos en la calle a los cuatros-Dijo Ishida

-Entonces, eso significa-dijo Idi, y de repente miro a Renji a mi y a Ichigo que todavia estabamos dormidos noto qie Renji tenia lágrimas, ella dulcemente la seco y le dijo al oido

-Te amo, regresa victorioso- eso parecio reconfortar a renji que sonrio


	6. Capitulo 6: Renace Phoneix Flame

Capitulo 6

Renace Phoneix Flame

No podiamos olvidar lo sucedido, estabamos todos desolados, más aún Renji, él solo pensaba en vengar la muerte de Idi, tuvimos que retirarnos, a la mañana seguiriamos el camino por lo cual teniamos que descansar, todos menos Renji, yo le vi a él destrozado me acerque y poniendole la mano dije:

-Hicistes lo que tuvistes en tus manos, ella quiso protegerte, no te martirises mas Renji-

-Javi, lo que ha ocurrido fue culpa mia si yo no hubiera ido ella no hubiese muerto-dijo el mirando al cielo

-Pero ¿tu crees que nuestro enemigo la hubiera dejado con vida?-dije, el me miro pero de repente aparto la mirada, sabia que lo que dije era verdad, él no tendria culpa de nada. Mientras tanto en el castillo de Aizen:

-Mi señor Sakura a sido derrotada por su portadora misteriosamente-dijo un oficial

-No es un misterio ella era su zanpakuto u como tal si muere su portador ese vinculo se rompe haciendo que el alma del zanpakuto muera-dijo Aizen

-Aizen, dejame a mi ocuparme de los intrusos, ademas tengo una deufa pendiente con uno de ellos-dijo uno de sus generales

-Bien, tienes mi permiso no me falles-dijo Aizen, y ese general se retiro. A la mañana siguiente nos pusimos en camino hacia el castillo de Aizen del cual huimos:

-Javi, ¿como esta?-dijo Ichigo señalando con la cabeza a Renji que andaba cabizbajo

-¿tu que crees?, le quitaron lo mas tenia-dije

-Ya, imagino, fue un duro golpe para todos-dijo el

-Espero que no cometa una locura a cuenta de su ira -dijo Rukia, y seguimos nuestro camino, mientras tanto en el mundo real:

-¿Como dices Idi?-dijo Ishida

-Tal y como lo he contado fuimos atrapado en un mundo de sombra-dijo Idi

-Entonces Kurosaki-kun, Javi-senpai, Abarai-kun, estan igual-dijo Orihime, ella asintio, en ese mismo momento llegabamos por segunda vez al castillo de Aizen:

-Renji-dije

-Lo se, lo se no ire a lo loco-dijo Renji, y seguimos nuestro camino, hasta que llegamos a un lugar donde el camino se separaba en cuatro:

-Tomemos el del centro-dijo Ichigo

-No, Ichigo, piensalo por un momento puede que sea una trampa, -dije yo mirando los caminos

-¿y que sugieres que hagamos, Javi?-dijo Rukia

-Dividirnos-dijo Renji

-Eso es arriesgado Renji no sabemos que enemigos nos espera-dijo Ichigo. En ese mismo momento una flecha se inserta en el centro de nosotros:

-¿quien ha sido?-dije

-JAJAJJAJAJAJAJA veo que volvemos a encontrarnos Javier-dijo una voz a la vez que una sombra aparece de de la nada dejando ver el rostro de esa persona que lanzo la flecha

-Tu-dije serio

-¿Cuanto tiempo?, no supe de ti desde aquella vez que casi mato a tu querida rangiku-dijo esa persona

-Si, demasiado tiempo, chicos iros de aqui-dije

-Pero, Javi ¿quien es el?-dijo Renji

-El se llama Killer, el mayor asesino que se puede encontrar en este mundo su picadura es llamada el veneno de araña, el cual puede matarte con un solo disparo de sus flechas envenadada-dije

-Oh veo que tienes buena memoria, sobretodo porque tu lo recibistes por proteger a esa estupida mujer-dijo Killer

-Jep, de eso fue mucho tiempo ahora puedo luchar sin ayuda del brazo derecho-dije

-Comprobemoslo-dijo Killer

-Chicos, iros de aqui, yo me enfrentare a el, tengo una deuda pendiente con el-dije

-No podemos dejarte solo Javi ahora que sabemos lo de tu brazo derecho-dijo Rukia

-Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, gracias por todo pero esta batalla la tengo que hacer yo solo, prometi a Rangiku que si un dia volvia lo mataria yo mismo aun a costa de mi vida, y he de cumplirlo, ahora irse tenemos una mision ¿no?, no importa quien sea pero tenemos que cumplirla-dije

-De acuerdo Javi, Muchas suerte y te juro que tu muerte no sera en vano-dijo Ichigo y se fueron, yo di la vuelta y enfrentandolo cara a cara a Killer dije:

-Al fin estamos solos Killer, podemos pelear hasta la muerte-dije

-Jep, veo que has cambiado un poco y mas aun tuviste unas palabras admirables es una pena QUE MUERAS AQUI-dijo Killer lanzandome una flecha

-Jep, como tu dijiste Killer he cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez, ahora tengo conmigo a Flame, mi zampakuto ARDE FLAME-dije destruyendo sus flechas

-Eso no te dara la victoria Javier y lo sabes-dijo Killer chocando armas, mientras tanto en el camino Rukia, Renji e Ichigo:

-No debimos dejarle solo Ichigo-dijo Renji

-Renji es su voluntad de luchar solo-dijo Ichigo

-El lo pidio como su ultima voluntad Renji, sabe que su muerte esta proxima, saliendo o no victorioso del combate-dijo Rukia

-Si, pero el que deberia estar luchando seria yo, no el-dijo Renji, en ese momento Ichigo se para en seco

-Renji, te acuerdas la vez que conseguiste el Bankai y luchaste con Byakuya-dijo

-Si-dijo Renji

-Peleaste sabiendo que podrias morir en ese combate y te dio igual morir si te llevabas a Byakuya por delante ¿me equivoco?-dijo Ichigo

-Si, pero no es lo mismo-dijo Renji

-Si lo se el esta luchando y dando su vida por la mujer que ama para que Killer no le mate-dijo Ichigo- eso fue lo mismo que tu hicistes por Rukia, tu querias rescatarle, por eso te enfrentaste a Byakuya-añadio

-Es verdad quizas tenga razon-dijo Renji pensativo

-Ahora sigamos adelante- dijo Ichigo, y eso hicieron, mientras tanto yo y Killer teniamos una pelea muy cruenta, ninguno dejabamos ventaja y buscabamosla oportunidad de atacar cuando el enemigo baje la guardia pero por mala suerte me paso a mi, en una embestida de la espada-arco de Killer pierdo el equilibrio y Killer tomo oportunidad de eso clavandome una flecha envenedada en mi brazo izquierdo, yo aturdido no pude moverme:

-¿Que? ¿ya estas cansado Javier?-dijo Killer dandole puñetazos y patadas

-Aun no me has ven...cido-dije yo incorporandome como podia pero Killer aprovecho para lanzarme unas rafagas de Flechas envenedadas, los cuales me dejaron K.O.:

-Tss, que patetico eres crei que tu serias mejor que hace 3 años, que me encuentro a un idiota que oso desafiarme y ahora esta yaciendo en el suelo-dijo dandole una patada en la cabeza como golpe final, acto seguido añadio- Ahora ire a por tu ama Rangiku y a por tus amigos para que te hagan compañia jajjajajajaja- en ese momento mi mano agarra el tobillo de Killer:

-Ni... se... te ... ocu..rra hacerle nada Malditooooooo-dije, en ese momento la espada empieza a brillar

-COmo, imposible si hace un rato estaba muerto-dijo Killer sorprendido

-Killer, este sera tu fin, te llevare conmigo RENACE PHONEIX FLAME-dije, en ese momento de mi zanpakuto sale una especie de fenix volador y ataca a Killer matandolo, acto seguido caigo al suelo

-Todo a acabado Rangiku, nunca mas volvere a verte querida mia, al fin pude vencer al mal que nos molestaba a ti a tu familia, ahora pu..edo morir... en paz-dije cerrando los ojos, en ese momento una luz roja hace que mi zampakuto se rompa como se rompio la de Idi. En ese mismo instante veo a Rangiku alejandose de mi y yo de ella, ella esta ahi ajena a todo, cuando por primera vez mira para donde yo estoy pero no me ve, solo siempre un escalofrio. a la mañana siguiente despierto de mi letargo sueño y me encuentro en la habitacion de Ichigo no hay nadie solo Renji Rukia E ichigo dormidos ¿habra sido un sueño o real?


End file.
